Koi no Uta – Love Song
by Nyuu D
Summary: Sua vida começou a partir do momento em que eles se conheceram. "Gin. Você tem medo... De qualquer coisa que seja?" :: GinRan, oneshot


Bleach (c) Kubo Tite  
Quem de nós dois (c) Ana Carolina e é a música mais GinRan da face da terra.

Essa oneshot é cheia de devaneios, talvez seja um pouco confusa, com pensamentos atravessados e dispersos, pontos de vista que se confundem entre si, mas...  
Esse é o resumo do amor deles, não é?

* * *

– _Ei – ele chamou baixinho, e a pequena loira ergueu seus enormes olhos azuis. – Quando é seu aniversário, Rangiku?_

– _Não sei – lamentou-se. – Eu nunca contei os dias, até que conheci você... – Confessou cabisbaixa._

_Eles ficaram em silêncio por instantes, ao que Gin parecia um pouco confuso. Matsumoto só criou coragem para erguer o rosto uns segundos depois. – Então... – Começou ele, ao perceber que a atenção dela retornara. – O dia que eu te conheci, é seu aniversário. – Concluiu, um pequeno sorriso surgindo em seu rosto. – Que tal assim, Rangiku?_

De suas memórias, aquela era uma das que estavam mais próximas. Apesar de francamente não querer insistir muito no passado e tentar retomar aqueles bons momentos entre eles, Matsumoto por vezes não conseguia evitar. Era simplesmente natural. Seu coração eventualmente retomava aquele tipo de lembrança e ela começava a divagar em meio às suas recordações felizes.

Nem sempre eram felizes, entretanto, visto que Gin sempre teve o hábito de desaparecer sem dizer para onde ia. Desde quando eram crianças. Das muitas coisas que ela se recordava, a nuca dele também era uma memória bem viva.

Até porque, costumava vê-la com muita frequência.

Só ela mesma sabia quantas vezes havia insistido em muitas coisas: que o queria por perto. Que _não_ o queria por perto. E em especial, quando Rangiku insistia nessa última afirmação, Gin alargava seu sorriso rasgado e erguia os dedos ossudos para o rosto dela. _Como você é boba, Rangiku_, ele usava seu tom irônico costumeiro. _Pare de dizer coisas que não são verdade._

Bem, a única verdade é que quando criança, ela não sabia o que ele fazia. Ou o porquê de ele de repente desaparecer e não contar o que fazia.

Mas hoje, Matsumoto não era mais uma criança. Muitos diriam que ela estava "muito longe" de ser uma, dada sua estrutura corpórea, mas talvez... Apenas talvez, sua personalidade ainda beirasse a infanta. Mas mesmo assim, ela sabia o que se passava por debaixo dos panos. Ela podia ver o sangue nas mãos dele, mesmo que não mais estivesse ali.

Sabia que era boba por tentar esconder de seu próprio coração o que se escondia atrás daquele sorriso zombeteiro; por acreditar que ele não era tão mau assim; por achar que... Que talvez fosse dar certo. Quiçá as coisas tomariam o rumo que ela gostaria.

Gostaria, ela, que fosse tão simples assim, entretanto.

Havia muitas coisas a respeito de Gin que ela jamais entenderia. Mas aquele sorriso— aqueles olhos, Rangiku sabia, tinha plena certeza que tão somente ela conseguiria decifrar. Se ela própria ainda tinha dificuldades, quem dirá os outros?

O ruim mesmo era ter medo do futuro e saber que suas lembranças – aquelas que às vezes não eram tão felizes – era sua fonte de segurança mais intensa quando se tratava de Ichimaru Gin.

Lá estavam eles novamente. O telhado era um bom companheiro, tanto quanto a lua e as estrelas.

Não que aquela noite estivesse estrelada, mas a lua timidamente mostrava sua fase minguante através das nuvens acinzentadas. O brilho prateado fazia com que a cor dos cabelos dele ficasse ainda mais viva.

Estavam sentados lado a lado. Gin apoiava os braços cruzados nos joelhos, parecendo olhar distraidamente para um ponto qualquer no horizonte. Rangiku estava abraçada nas pernas, encolhida e com os olhos constantemente virando-se de soslaio para olhá-lo.

Por vezes era difícil fugir da circunstância. Ela não havia ido lá para encontrá-lo, mas acabou sendo descoberta. E desde os últimos minutos, lá estava ele. Então mesmo que quisesse tentar evitar a coincidência para proteger seu próprio bem-estar, as coisas corriam totalmente ao avesso do esperado e ela acabava estando na presença dele. E normalmente, quando menos esperava.

Gin fez um barulhinho de quem dá risada com a garganta, e a loira virou o rosto para olhar melhor para ele. – O que foi?

– Rangiku – disse como se sequer tivesse ouvido-a chamar sua atenção. – Lembra-se de quando nós fizemos esse colar?

Ichimaru não a olhava, mas era como se indicasse a pecinha com os olhos.

– Lembro... – Suspirou.

– Você insistiu muito para que colocássemos uma pedra prateada nele. – Soltou uma risada nasal muito baixa. – Uma que você havia encontrado no rio.

– Achei que você não gostasse de histórias tristes – observou ela com um tom de desânimo, quase irônica, se tivesse sido um pouquinho mais clara.

– Não é uma história triste. – Ele mudou de tom, ficando mais sério. – É, para você?

Rangiku não respondeu. Simplesmente baixou os olhos para o fim do telhado e ali ficou. Eles não trocaram mais qualquer palavra naquela noite, mas a um dado momento, Gin passou a mão suavemente por sobre os cabelos loiros dela e parou na altura da nuca.

A loira moveu-se tal como quisesse se levantar, porque aquele tipo de toque era uma manifestação do capitão que iria embora, agora.

– Tudo bem – fez uma pausa quando ela o olhou. – Eu não vou a lugar algum, hoje.

Ela o olhou e ele tinha os mesmos olhos estreitos e sorriso comprido.

Seria fácil mentir para si mesma e pensar "não sei se ele está mentindo". Talvez acreditar que ele não estava sendo sincero fosse mais simples. O sofrimento sempre seria consequência, mas pelo menos um dia ia passar.

Mas aquela certeza – a que dizia que eles poderiam vir a ter algo mais certo – era pior do que qualquer outra dor. Do que a rejeição, do que o amor platônico... Era pior apenas porque Rangiku sabia o que ele sentia, por mais que escondesse através de sua expressão que um dia já fora mais transparente. E mesmo assim, as coisas não funcionavam.

A visão de ele caminhando para longe dela ainda era muito austera.

– Vai fazer o quê?

– Ficar com você, ora essa. – Mexeu a mão livre como se fosse óbvio, e não tirou a outra do cabelo dela. – Faz tempo que não passamos umas horas juntos.

Matsumoto não respondeu. Ao invés disso, apenas encostou o queixo no braço e ficou quieta, sentindo o peso da mão de Gin. Sentiu que escorregava pelos cabelos até o meio das costas. Aquele toque era bastante familiar. Quando eram crianças, Ichimaru sempre fazia daquela maneira quando eles enfrentavam problemas com outras pessoas no Rukongai. Ela sempre ficava muito nervosa e ele, como sempre, permanecia inflexível, calmo e seguro de si mesmo.

Rangiku era tão bonita. Ela sabia que era, é claro que sabia. Que nenhum homem, qualquer que fosse, conseguiria dizer "não" a ela caso ela pedisse.

Talvez Gin sequer fosse uma exceção. Quem sabe seduzi-lo não fosse muito difícil. Mas também não funcionaria assim. Isso não o faria retribuir imediatamente o que ela sentia; no caso, não o convenceria a expressar os sentimentos que ela sabia que existiam. Por esse motivo, ela não se esforçava.

O que sentia por ele ia muito além de algo tão supérfluo como isso.

Pelo menos a certeza de que eles poderiam concretizar o que sentiam a deixava mais segura de si mesma, pelo menos um pouquinho. Nem que fosse só um tantinho, ela sabia que, mesmo que fosse embora sem dizer para onde ia... Ele sempre voltaria para ela.

Sim, ele voltaria. Sem dúvidas, Gin retornaria para onde nunca deveria ter deixado.

Então, ela encolheu um pouco mais os ombros e ficou desfrutando da sensação de ter as mãos geladas e magras do capitão em seus cabelos, acariciando-os suavemente, com uma delicadeza que lhe cabia perfeitamente.

Parece bobagem pensar nisso e acreditar quando sabe-se que Gin possui um sangue gelado para matar pessoas inocentes sem motivo aparentemente, mas... Mas com ela, as mãos frias não eram consequência de frieza. Ele era apenas assim. Entretanto, por dentro, ele ainda era caloroso e cuidadoso com ela.

Dentre qualquer existência, a de Rangiku era a única que importava.

– Está ficando muito frio, acho que devíamos voltar. – Ele disse após longos minutos que ficaram em silêncio. Sem tirar as mãos dela, Gin subiu-a pelos cabelos loiros até chegar ao alto da cabeça da mulher, acarinhando o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos.

– Não sei se quero voltar – respondeu a loira com um suspiro. – É raro que fiquemos tanto tempo juntos.

– Tem razão – ele virou o rosto e olhou para o céu, pensativo. O sorriso havia desaparecido de seu rosto. – Deveríamos mudar um pouco isso. Talvez um dia seja tarde demais para nos arrependermos de não termos pensado mais em nós dois.

Ele voltou a olhá-la e mostrou a ela seu par de olhos de um azul mais claro que o céu, mais cristalino que a pura água do mundo.

E ela estremeceu. Gin tinha os olhos mais lindos que ela já conhecera.

– Não é, Rangiku?

– É... – Matsumoto piscou os próprios olhos também azuis (mas nem de longe tão bonitos quanto os dele) e acabou deixando escapar um sorriso. Não imaginava que fosse ouvir isso numa noite tão comum. Num momento tão inesperado. – Tem razão.

Gin tirou a mão dela e pôs-se de pé. O haori de capitão sacudiu um pouco com o vento, atraindo a atenção da mulher e fazendo-a levantar também.

Viraram-se um na direção do outro, e Ichimaru ainda não havia voltado a sorrir, mas já fechara novamente os seus belos olhos. Rangiku suspirou baixinho, parecendo decepcionada de não mais ter a oportunidade de olhar aquelas íris, mas não mais se manifestou.

– Não acabou de dizer que talvez um dia seja muito tarde para—

– Eu sei. Mas eu não estava planejando ir embora sem te levar junto. – Ele voltou a sorrir.

Mas era um sorriso de verdade. Não o que ele carregava _sempre_ estampado no rosto, cheio de cinismo. Não. Agora era um sorriso sincero, puro de verdade.

As sobrancelhas de Matsumoto apertaram-se um tanto, e ela sentiu a garganta queimar, ardida. Sabia que em seguida iria acabar sucumbindo às malditas lágrimas que sempre engolia com tanto fervor, portanto, puxou bastante ar pela boca e expirou lentamente.

– Vamos – Gin tocou-a no ombro.

A loira suspirou e eles saltaram para o chão, colocando-se a andar pelos corredores de casas. Caminharam por longos instantes, lado a lado, em silêncio. Matsumoto nem se lembrava há quanto tempo fazia que não andava ao lado dele. Normalmente, ele ia à frente.

– Gin – acabou dizendo, perdida em seus pensamentos. O capitão mexeu um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la por um instante antes de retomar sua atenção ao caminho que seguiam, e, então, respondê-la: _sim?_ – Você tem medo... De qualquer coisa que seja?

– Hooo? – Ele fez, num tom divertido. Levou a mão ao queixo e fez um trejeito pensativo, parecendo pensar em muitas coisas antes de apontar algo. Rangiku provavelmente sabia que ele tinha medo de nada, mas... Talvez o motivo para ele não lidar com os sentimentos entre eles de maneira tão aberta fosse o medo. – Medo, né... Hum...

Matsumoto ficou em silêncio, aguardando meio inquieta por uma resposta dele.

– Medo... – Ele repetiu baixinho.

A loira franziu as sobrancelhas, chegando à conclusão que ele não saberia responder. Certamente não tinha medo de coisa alguma. Bem... Não era como se ele tivesse o que perder, no final das contas. Para que temer, não é?

Suspirou tristemente e avistou a porta de sua casa uns metros à frente. Decidiu que iria para o quarto dormir. Precisava descansar. Estava frio, mesmo; um banho quente faria bem. Ajudaria a espantar os fantasmas.

Quando ela parou de andar, Gin ainda continuou uns dois passos para então perceber que Rangiku não mais estava ao seu lado. Virou-se e olhou para ela sem mais sorrir, as sobrancelhas um pouco apertadas. – Mas aonde você vai?

– Dormir... Estou com frio.

– Mas eu não disse que não queria ir embora sem te levar junto?

– É que...

– Rangiku – o capitão se aproximou da loira. – Então me deixe ficar aqui com você. É tão simples.

Tão simples. Claro. Ela adoraria que fosse assim, como ele dizia.

– Sinto muito. – Ela deu um passo atrás, quase hesitante, sem sequer perceber que se sentiu mal por ele ter se aproximado. Não é que não gostava, era apenas que... Gostaria que ele fosse mais...

– Sincero. – Disse de repente. – Acho que... Você tem medo disso.

– De quê? – Perguntou Ichimaru, visivelmente confuso.

– De ser sincero, quero dizer. É... Acho que é isso...

Gin a olhou seriamente. Até parecia ter sido profundamente atingido por aquelas palavras. Matsumoto conhecia aquela expressão. Ele estava sentindo alguma coisa. – Você não precisa... Ter medo...

– A perda – ele a interrompeu. – Nos falam que shinigamis protegem. A todos, independente de quem seja. Mas. – Ressaltou. – O que eu quero proteger é... A única coisa... Só.

Nada do que ele disse fazia sentido. _Nada. _Pelo menos não assim, numa única fala, num conjunto de informações, mas... Quando ela refletisse mais tarde, saberia que cada uma daquelas declarações tinha seu sentido próprio, dispersando-se numa mistura confusa de palavras que saíam daquele modo porque ele tinha medo.

Sim. Medo de confessar. Medo de admitir. Medo de perder o que mais amava.

Rangiku suspirou.

_Seria bom se minha captura tivesse durado um pouquinho mais._

Ele era... Ridículo... Covarde.

Ele nunca havia se confessado. Ele não havia admitido.

E não havia perdido o que amava. Rangiku sabia que ele jamais perderia. E essa certeza a mataria por dentro cada vez que soubesse que Gin poderia estar com ela, mas ao invés disso... Ele foi embora. De vez. Sem levá-la junto.

Com um pedido de desculpas que ele deve ter pensado ser o suficiente para apaziguar a dor dilacerante em seu coração, para compensar todos os anos em que ele poderia ter sido diferente ao lado dela, mas ao invés disso, preferiu recolher-se e aceitar seu próprio medo.

– Gin... – sussurrou ela na direção do céu que aparecia através da janela do quarto. – Como você pode me proteger agora...?

_E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais, _

_e te perder de vista assim é ruim demais_

_E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro e faço das lembranças um lugar seguro_

_Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado, _

_nem revirar um sentimento revirado_

_Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida_


End file.
